Dean Geyer
Dean Stanley Geyer (born March 20, 1986), is a 27-year-old South African born Australian singer-songwriter and actor. He came third in the 2006 season of the talent show television series, Australian Idol. He appears in the fourth season of the Fox series, Glee, as series regular Brody Weston, a handsome upperclassman at NYADA who has an interest in Lea Michele’s character, Rachel Berry. Early and Personal Life Dean Geyer was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, as the oldest of three children to parents Debbie and Keith. He has two younger sisters, Jessica and Tatum, who share his interest in martial arts. He moved to Melbourne, Australia, at age 15 leaving most of his family behind. Geyer began a relationship with Lisa Origliasso of the Australian duo The Veronicas. In April 2008, Origliasso publicly announced that she and Geyer were engaged. However, the engagement was later called off due to work commitments. Dean is currently dating his Never Back Down 2: The Beatdown costar, Jillian Murray. Career Geyer auditioned for the fourth series of Australian Idol in his Australian hometown of Melbourne. He was considered to be one of the most popular but eventually was eliminated on November 13, 2006, placing him in third spot. Within weeks after the series finale of Australian Idol, Dean signed an exclusive recording contract with SonyBMG in 2006. Dean released his first single, "If You Don't Mean It" which premiered on Australian radio stations on April 5, 2007. The single peaked on the ARIA Charts at #10. In 2008 it was announced SonyBMG had dropped Dean from the label. In November 2007, Ten Network announced Dean has signed on to become a series regular on the long-time running Australian Soap Opera, Neighbours. Dean participated in a series of acting workshops and vocal coaching to improve his acting skills. Geyer made his acting and Neighbours debut on March 27, 2008. He played the role of Ty Harper, a law-school dropout and aspiring musician. Geyer left the series during the first half of 2009 to concentrate his music career. In June 2010, Dean was announced to make his film debut in the Action Drama film Never Back Down 2. He stared alongside MMA fighter, Scott Epstein with Actor Michael Jai White making his directional debut. Filming took place in September 2010 and wrapped in November. The film was released on September 13, 2011. He has since returned to acting, taking the role of "Reynolds" on the hit show produced by Steven Spielberg, Terra Nova. On July 23, it was announced that he will appear in the fourth season of the Fox series, Glee, as series regular Brody Weston, who takes an interest in Lea Michele's Rachel Berry. Filmography Trivia * Geyer is a Christian. * He has stated that his two music idols are Bon Jovi and Marc Cohn. * In 2004, Dean Geyer formed a band named "Third Edge." * Came third in the 4th season of "Australian Idol." * He won a Kids' Choice Award in 2009. (Source) * His accent is South African and he has 3 siblings. (source) * He auditioned for Glee before but he didn't get in, because he still had his other work to accomplish. * Number 9 on BuddyTV's Sexiest Men of 2012. Gallery dean2.jpg dean3.jpg dean4.jpg dean5.jpg dean6.jpg dean7.jpg dean8.jpg dean9.jpg dean10.jpg dean11.jpg dean12.jpg dean13.jpg dean14.jpg dean15.jpg lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-29.jpg|Dean on Faces of Fox lea-michele-cory-monteith-glee-faces-of-fox-campaign-28.jpg|Dean on Faces of Fox Dean4.png Dean3.png Dean2.png Dean1.png dean 15.jpg|American Horror Story premiere dean 16.png DeanGeyer.jpg DeanGeyer2.jpg DeanGeyer3.jpg Dean-geyer-ones-to-watch-gi.jpg Puppyeyes Deangeyer.png Like Deangeyer.png Tumblr mc5rx7f9rT1re1polo1 1280.jpg Dean (6).jpg Dean (5).jpg Dean (4).jpg Dean (2).jpg Keepcalmandlovedeangeyer.png tie-jpg.jpg tumblr_mjf2hyAdZo1rjfzr8o1_500.jpg Dean.jpg DeanLea filiming.png 4DeanLea.png 3DeanLea.png 2DeanLea.png Video Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars